


Seduction

by RandomTranslations



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, TsubasaPretendstoBeAMan, Yuri, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTranslations/pseuds/RandomTranslations
Summary: Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

"The night is young" Pronounced in a whisper, leaving to her breath hit the neck of her opponent. It had been so long waiting that contact and finally it was granted.

Her hands gripped her wrists against the wall with enough force to paralyze her but insufficient to hurt her. But, under the circumstances they were, it was not as if that beautiful lady with blue-green eyes wanted o scape.

"Tsubasa" She sight leaning her face closest.

"I told you" She breathed in her ear "No one escapes of me"

.

.

It was on a clear night. The moon was shining through the nocturne sky. Strangely, the stars were mostly shy. It was 1912 and Japan was recovering of their latest war against China recently finished in 1904, lately the tensions between them were dense as well as the relations of the European countries. The regime was worse than ever and -in elegant words- everybody do what they wanted. The small villas were governed by the nobles, who made with money all what they wished.

Here it's the case of the Kazanari Clan, a family with a lot of influence that had served beside the emperor in past. Tsubasa Kazanari, with 20 years is the next leader of that family and will take the command after the actual senior, Fudou Kazanari, leave this world. Even if it is something you never hear, Tsubasa doesn't want that position. So, if it takes longer to the older man die, better.

Tsubasa was a person who was mainly known in Gungnir for being quite gallant. It was not a simple girl who hasn't been already taken by her enchants. For example, it was the case of one of the many castes, Yukine Chris. Chris was a really beautiful lady with white hair and purple eyes a couple years younger than Tsubasa who actually is her estimated kouhai. Even with certain events that let her discover the greatest secret of Tsubasa Kazanari.

Tsubasa was in the typical standard of the Japanese man of that age. Standard height with 5.47 feet, thin with shining blue eyes as her blue hair tied in a low ponytail like all the swordsmen of the clan of the Kazanari.

There it was a little problem. Kazanari Tsubasa was not a 'He' it was a 'She'.

In simple words, Tsubasa has lived all her life tricking everybody about her true gender. Her name was unisex, her face was somewhat androgynous and her voice was thick and deep, make it sound masculine was quite of easy. Also her body shape wasn't too well developed. But for precaution, she used a binder in her chest. 'Why' you asked? Well, it is simple: the traditions.

A woman can't be leader of the clan of the Kazanari, but the clan was really damaged with the latest war. It was helpless, the emperor would have all Kazanari's territories and he was a very despise person to leave that happen. So, they raised Tsubasa in secret leaving he been known to the public at her seven years old party as the newest swordsmen of the clan, something that was truth. Fudou personally taught her the swords' art.

What these actions leaved? A really gallant and seductive attitude on the part of Tsubasa. As was well said, every girl of the villa had already fallen to his charms, but they never discovered that the man whom they had their starts was a woman just like them, except Chris who managed to completely ignite the instinct in Tsubasa to drive her crazy.

So, that's the reason what in that night, when the Kazanari's eyes met with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen… She couldn't help to approach her with a simple purpose: Seduce her.

She poured herself a half-glass of wine and took a sip before walking to where the woman with pink hair and blue-green eyes (with a clear foreign bloodline) watching, with no dissimulation, each one of her movements while speaking with a young girl, who had the same eyes as that beautiful unknown lady.

"Good night, sorry if I disturb you" Said next to the brunette-haired girl "You had spent a lot of time here without talking to anyone. Also you hadn't eat or drink something, so I'm afraid to tell you that you broke the paradigm settle down in this party"

As it was expected, the factor she was a woman too helped her to know what thing she mustn't say if she doesn't want to lose her opportunity.

"Look how we don't care" She answered with a mature and firm voice. A very sure of herself one the object of her attraction. " I regret to inform you that it was not our intention to introduce ourselves here so we do not concentrate on following the paradigm."

"Oh, poor of me" Tsubasa set down the glass in front of the woman as she exaggeratedly pressed her fist against his chest. "Such words full of hostility by a beautiful voice have fragmented my smile at the sight of it, with a flashing cyan intermingled with the coral."

"Stop right there" She interrupted immediately stretching the palm of her hand in front the blue-haired girl "I know what you are pretending. I have to say it, you won't going to get it with us."

A smirk drew in Tsubasa's lips.

"I think you misunderstand me" Answered taking again the glass that woman hasn't even touched without leaving that smirk. Finally she found a challenge. "My intention never was more than give you a warming welcome to this village. I would feel really disappointed if you weren't well attended in my presence"

"May I know who are you?" She asked.

"Tsubasa Kazanari at your service" Tsubasa revered in a kind of respect, finding funny the surprise at their faces. Her last name was quite of famous, but it doesn't matter, it was not if she was really proud of it. "May I know your names now?"

The brunette haired girl smiled with some sympathy meanwhile the pink-haired glanced her annoyed.

"Nice to meet you, Kazanari-san"

"With Tsubasa is enough. I don't like to use my last name in situations like this"

The brunette haired girl left a little giggle.

"We are from Noble Airgetlam's region. My name is Serena Cadenzavna Eve and this is my older sister, Maria"

"It sounds conveniently foreign" She said and, without no one of the sisters noticing, they ended on the bar "Where you from? Korea? Russia? Greece? Rome?"

"Serbia" Answered Maria leaving her handbag on the bar. It was an open door and Tsubasa won't let it go.

"Serbia…" Repeated tasting it. A country close to Russia that had its complications with the Astro-Hungarian Empire "If I'm right, that place is quite peaceful and is too far... Any special reason that honors your presence?"

"Not really" Answered Maria and then Tsubasa laughed a little. Maria had opened her two doors without knowing: Go for her or go for Serena. Logically, she ought to go behind Serena for the simple reason Tsubasa won Serena's sympathy, she doesn't.

Accustomed to having everything on the edge of the hand, being able to have anyone she wanted, she would choose the only woman who did not follow her rules, the only one who was not affected by her presence. That made things much more interesting, giving her one of the best challenges.

That girl will go to be hers. Maybe not that night or the next one but she was sure about something, at the end; Maria Cadenzavna Eve will have longing her touch so badly meanwhile Tsubasa would smile knowing that, as always ... She'll get every she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm in ao3! Well, translating this fic was something I already had planned time ago but I wasn't sure to do it. I think I have an acceptable Spanish/English level but nobody's perfect so if you see mistakes in grammar or times, please feel comfortable to tell, I'm also in an eternal journey looking for betas. Volunteers?  
> Btw, see you again in this translation!  
> Greetings, RandomTranslations


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

Often a couple dances with Maria's younger sister, Serena, Tsubasa returned to the bar again when felt Maria was glancing at her. At least she had got a reaction of her, even if it was not the one she was expecting, she still liking it.

"You have been an excellent dance partner" Confessed when it was sure the pink-haired girl will hear it. Her purpose was not to try making her jealous, that wasn't her style, also, something warned her for avoid that. This will gonna be her observations night and then, in their next encounter, the game will be finally started.

"And you weren't too bad my noble gentleman. I'm embarrassed to say you lead me the whole dance" Answered Serena in the same playful tone of voice.

"Well, I'm grateful I got my objective, make your night warmer" After said that, Tsubasa turned to Maria looking her funny "In different ways" Tsubasa pretended something caught her attention and then both sisters looked at that point. In that exactly moment, she took of a hand mirror hiding it in her suit blazer. When the sisters turn back to her again Tsubasa pretend to be in hurry.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave, they're waiting me and I may let you know. I'm late"

"Go ahead" Serena said. Maria looked in part uncomfortable before attending the farewell mode. Tsubasa looked pleased at this and kissed the back of Maria´s hand before going out with non-existent bidder.

.

.

Maria buffed after the blue-haired guy left. She did not know the reason why she has been restraining herself.

"How polite you are" Serena said with obvious sarcasm as she took some mead already sitting at the bar and not at one of the tables aside.

"He is such a vain" Maria said as a defense as she took the glass in front of her.

"I found him nice" Serena's smile was not so trustful to her. With a glance Maria told her she can't be serious "Trust me, I'm serious. He is too… charming?"

"He's too short" Maria said without idea of how continue defending her point.

"Nope. You only are a way taller" Said Serena funny "Remember, the standard Japanese height goes from 1.65m to 1.72m. You only need 2cm to be a 'tall man', without telling, you're using heels."

"It's the kind of man who sees at women as an object and tries to have sex with every simple girl. He's pretending to have sex with you" Remarked the last sentence by looking over his sister's body.

"So… you're telling me that if he would want to have sex with you, you wouldn't be so upset?"

"If that happened, I would have thrown him the glass directly to his head" Answered drinking another sip of wine.

"The same glass you are now drinking for?"

"Yeah"

"That same glass he was drinking for?" At that question Maria choked and Serena took the glass with a giggle and drank the last drink "He has a good taste" Affirmed drinking her mead again. They still quiet for a litter longer as Maria was attempting to understand how the heck she ended drinking the same glass Noble Kazanari were drinking too.

Maria and Serena Cadenzavna Eve, a pair of sisters who had lose their parents in a brutal murder in Serbia. Professor Nastassja has adopted them almost instantly and now sent the two of them to Japan in attempt to make them forget about those bad memories. Attempt that was not going too well starting from the fact they don't meet someone else aside Tsukuyomi's youngest daughter, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, and her lady of company, Kirika Akatsuki. That's the reason they were more boxed they want.

The conflicts between Serbia and the Astro-Hungarian Empire were another fact of Nastassja's decision. It started with offenses without importance, continued with discussions and ended with murders like Maria and Serena's parents. It will not be estrange if a war burst anytime, that's the reason Maria usually thinks Nastassja sent them to Japan in attempt to keep they safe, being a pacifist country and disinterested about the war that would burst. But Maria is not really sure it gonna work.

"They're similar, isn't it?" Serena said for Maria's confusion "Kazanari-san and doctor Ver."

"I disliked both of them"

"You liked Kazanari-san"

"I'm sure we have different concepts about 'like'" Maria sighed with resignation, looking to the glass without hiding the consternation in her face. "It tastes sweet"

"What? The wine?" Serena asked confused.

"The glass"

"I don't get it"

"Forget about it" Maria sighed again before continued that silent night.

.

.

It was close to two o'clock in the morning when the chariot passed by. The party was technically ending and several of the gentlemen were asleep on the tables, excepting -obviously- Tsubasa, which kept with the same glass of wine of an hour ago. Chatting with several maidens and gentlemen who were still a little sober, Tsubasa was observing the interactions of the Cadenzavna sisters with one of the maidens of the Amou family, casually a very close friend to her, Amou Kanade.

She glanced at the mirror in its sack, it seemed that Maria wasn't narcissistic enough to look at his face frequently, but then ... What happens with the mirror?

Tsubasa sighed with boredom.

The talk in which he had been was extremely monotonous, the same topics of conversation, the same annoying voices of most of the hollow women there, the visibly drunken raspy voice of the hypocrites noblemen... Tsubasa really wanted to leave, but she couldn't until the Cadenzavna sisters do. She watched a carriage parked in the entrance of the living room and finally noticed a change in the sisters, Serena seemed to ask Maria something and then Maria rummaged in her purse and then a confused look drew on her face. Now Tsubasa understood the mirror. Following this a young girl, about 16 or 17 years old dressed as a maid came in and called them. Now she knew that the carriage was hers, or at least, it was going through them. Taken this as a signal, Tsubasa politely cut off that boring conversation she held and walked gracefully on the way out, stumbling on false (but quite believable) coincidence with the sisters.

"I'm sorry" Tsubasa apologized.

"Leaving already, Mr. Kazanari?" Maria asked. She knew it wasn't causality.

"Tsubasa" plead "And let's say that, the truth is I'm waiting for someone"

"Of course you are. Now I suppose you'd find something mine by causality"

"Not yours. The mirror belongs to your sister" Answered with an amused smile. Tsubasa knew it, Maria as different. Maria was able to see through her. Maria had been able to spin the ends to carve out her plans, and had it not been for Tsubasa's quick reaction, she would have immediately fallen into her trap.

"Can you give it to me?"

"It depends. Are you ready to access a request? Don't worry, is not some extraordinary."

"What do you want exactly?" She asked with challenge.

"Let me go with you to your carriage"

"Are you serious?" Serena asked surprised, it was the weirdest way of flirting she had ever known.

"Of course" Tsubasa extended the mirror to the brunette who, after glancing to her older sister, took it.

"I'm agree"

It was not much time to escort them because they were already at the entrance, so, in reward, Tsubasa helped the smaller Cadenzavna to climb up the carriage. The Kazanari waited almost a minute for Maria to squeeze her hand up, but this one seemed reluctant to do it.

"I'm gonna tell you: I do not intend to sleep with you"

"Who had proliferated such words?"

"I know very well what are you thinking" Tsubasa smiled again. That woman was really interesting. "I know your type" She said too firmly and quite intimidating but Tsubasa didn't react to this, only squeezed her hand even harder, but softly at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure I'm different of all men you had known"

"I'm pretty sure you're not" Ensured Maria inside the carriage.

"I am. Unlike them…" Tsubasa leaned close to Maria kissing her cheek fleetingly "...No one escapes from me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the first/second chapter of this, really fast I guess...
> 
> See you again in this translation!
> 
> Greetings, RandomTranslations.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

"He's unbearable," Maria prodded far enough from the place, with two girls watching her little tantrum.

"But I must admit that the Noble Kazanari is really handsome and has guts," Serena confessed, surprised, still not believing that the man could have broken the monumental distance between him and his sister to kiss her, even if it was on the cheek.

"And I must admit that I never saw him interested in anyone."

"Do you know him?" Maria asked the surprised green-eyed girl.

"Everyone knows him," said that blond girl with naturality. "His family is the most influential in Gungnir and he will take the lead once Lord Fudou dies."

"Now I see where the ego came from." murmured the pink-haired to herself, but no one heard her.

"It was in fact he who taught me to use the kusarigama" This comment attracted Maria's special attention "He told me that if I really wanted to learn, he would teach me, that no man was above any woman and if I wanted to, I could even being a protector, a nobleman or a lord." She referred to the fact that she was the protector of the Tsukuyomi's younger daughter, but she was not able to analyze the background of the last two titles.

"Does him still seem unbearable to you? "Serena asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Serena, enough. It looks like you're selling him to me. And you, Kirika..." The jade-eyed girl sat up straight in her place." Not another word about Mr. Kazanari. It is understood?

"Yes ma'am!" Her hand reached out to his forehead as if talking to a colonel.

They talked about some other things but, without really wanting it, Maria ended up remembering Serena's words, and in turn, comparing Noble Kazanari Tsubasa and Doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix. Better remembered by her as Tsubasa and Ver. Two quite different and similar men at the same time.

Both enjoyed wealth and prestige and both seemed to believe that everything was under their control, certain things they're really were, but there were few in Maria's opinion. The difference here was that Ver was a doctor of considerable recognition in the region of Airgetlám in Serbia which proposed marriage to her in countless occasions, being rejected by Maria when noting that this one did not appreciate the women at all. Tsubasa had his fame due to family lineage and his money, but according to what Kirika released him recently, unlike Ver, he did appreciate women even if it seems that, like the doctor, he liked to seduce them .

It was completely incongruous once you tie the ends, something was missing in that story. What was the missing piece? She did not know and possibly the only way to find out would be approaching Tsubasa but she wouldn't. She wouldn't yield to his whims, she would not be a mere sex object and less of a man. She never said it out loud cause of the fear of being executed, marginalized or exiled but Maria had never found any man attractive or sexy, but that doesn't mean that she never lost her mind for someone. Maria's reason had been lost many Times ... Always for other women.

.

.

Tsubasa dropped into the lounge chair with a flawless smile as she poured herself another glass of wine and remembered what had happened a few hours ago.

It was already four o'clock in the morning and the room was already empty, the maids had gone to sleep and the nobles were picked up by their guardians or their wives. Tsubasa and the lady of the Amou family, Kanade, had been cleaning the place. The first one to prevent the second one to go away alone, and Kanade had stayed to decrease the work to the servants.

"I see you happy" Kanade said "It can be interesting to hear. Let me guess... A new conquest?"

"A new adventure" Answered balancing the glass of wine between her fingers.

"Should I ask?"

"The foreign girls you were talking with. The older one, Maria."

"I thought you would go behind Serena" Kanade commented frowning. Why Tsubasa could talk about 'his' conquers without offending that red-haired girl? Easy, she also known Tsubasa's secret.

Being in the year 1890, birth marriages were still valid, so Kazanari Fudou committed his granddaughter in marriage before she could have been born. Upon discovering that both babies were female the contract was broken, but with the desire to expand, the Amou returned to the Kazanari. With the status of the current leader the decision was still in dispute in addition to the fact that Tsubasa was already of age and, with the position Tsubasa had, Tsubasa could not be easily oblige to fulfill a contract that was broken twenty-one years ago.

In an attempt to convince them, they informed their daughter, Kanade, about the truth of the heir Kazanari. Negotiations failed, and although both girls had slept together, they had no official relationship; but given that Tsubasa would hardly find another woman to continue with that farce, she was almost obliged to, at the time of contracting Nuptials out doing it with Kanade.

Kanade, on the other hand, used this much to drive away all those pretentious, but it did not take away the fact that both declared themselves single despite the great insinuations they had made to a fictitious relationship between them for the simple purpose of having a long life assured. They could always say they wanted some privacy.

"I thought you known me" Tsubasa said offering to Kanade a glass of wine too "I like challenges"

"Maria's gonna be a really hard challenge. Apparently she hates you"

"She doesn't hate me" Said easily "I only dislike to her my appearance like you do with men"

To the next second Tsubasa had the redhead covering his mouth.

"You idiot! Do you want my father to kill me?!" Shouted in a whisper.

"I told you to stop going to church. It puts you paranoiac" Tsubasa said removing Kanade's hand from her mouth "I bet your father know you're not virgin and that because me. And even if they torture me I'll never say anything about you. I know take care of me and you, calm down"

"I don't trust you. Chris-chan discovered you. Do you remember?"

"That's an exception. Nobody else had discovered me"

"And I don't get it. Practically you had sex with most of the girls in the villa, why Chris is the only one who has discovered you?"

"I'm always in control. That time with Yukine I lost it, that's all. Even so, Yukine doesn't care."

"You're to lucky" Kanade mumbled.

"I know" Tsubasa agreed drinking the last drink of wine, serving once more.

"But, what if Maria finds out?"

"Trust me, she's gonna do it" Said mockingly "But when she'll be not able to escape from me"

"You're so cruel"

"Only sometimes"

.

.

A week went by and Maria and Tsubasa did not meet again. Maria had already partially forgotten Tsubasa and Tsubasa thought somehow to know a little more about Maria she but could not remember beyond the fact that she was a friend of the lady Shirabe Tsukuyomi and his "lady of company" - if that I could call it that- Kirika Akatsuki. Tsubasa considered the fact that they had gone but no one came and went without knowing, Gungnir was not very extensive and everyone knew each other in less than a day, and the fact that so beautiful ladies could leave without hearing someone lamenting that, especially Kanade, was impossible.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was already four o'clock in the afternoon, and she was to meet Kirika Akatsuki in half an hour to continue his workouts. She changed into more loose and less formal clothes, took the katana she had forged and left the mansion in the direction of the stables, going for her faithful steed.

Tsubasa crossed the estate in a fairly short time, but with the bustle in the village she forced herself to go slow as he passed the key point. The Kazanari estate practically marked the boundaries of the village as well as the Tsukuyomi and Kohinata family's estates, except that the first family was at the opposite end of Tsubasa's home. Several people greeted him on the way and she answered the greetings, now reasoning that she had shown her worst face to Maria and possibly now she had seven negative points, although she was attracted to the idea of reaching the hundred positive points. She had the unknown time of residence of both sisters against her, but she wished she had enough time for the plan she had: the direct and subtle confrontation.

What does it consist of? Tsubasa had already clarified that she was behind her, she had already promised her that she would succumb, that she would succumb to her, therefore, she had not the need to disguise her actions and could be as direct as possible in front of all, which it helped her.

Everyone knew that she had enrolled with most of the maidens, but nothing could be proven. She never left any marks, she was never seen, and thanks that she did not have certain member, the hymen of all the girls was intact, which equally favored them, since, between quotes, her virginity was intact. This also suited her, they never touched and shielded her after the false honor of the ladies, hiding their shortcomings, and as was said before, there was a time when passion blinded her and made her lose control. Yukine Chris was responsible for this. For her part Kanade knew that she was a woman from the beginning so there really was no anger. In conclusion, Tsubasa had run with a lot of luck, in addition to the fact that showing publicly that she was interested in Maria could change her perception in the same, and, at the same time, dissipated those realities disguised as rumors that went from mouth to mouth of those who wanted to court those maidens, all being a secret among those involved.

Now her main obstacle was to find who provoked all these plans and begin them.

"I'll think of something," She said, knocking on the door of the Tsukuyomi mansion. A girl with short blond hair and bright jade eyes, with an average height at her seventeen's. Her eyes brightened even more when they saw her and launched into a hug which she briefly corresponded before separating her. Tsubasa tended to avoid much of the physical contact with people who were short of stature compared to her, while with people of similar or superior stature there was no problem at all.

"Nice to see you, Kazanari-san" The blondie said.

"The same" And it wasn't a lie.

Tsubasa had met Akatsuki Kirika when she was ten, complaining about the stupid rules governing Gungnir. The second time he saw her, he was hitting a tree, something that had no logic but equally caught his attention, so the next day he came back only to find her with bandaged hands doing lots of lizards, abs, squats, etc. After a week she found it in the same place using a branch like some sort of weapon against an imaginary enemy. It was on the twelfth day of observation when she finally decided to approach and after threatening to accuse her with an authority if she did not tell her why the heck was hurting in the most stupid way, she discovered the noblest intention in someone so small.

In those days Tsubasa was fourteen years old, seven years had passed since she became known to the public as the heir of the Kazanari family and her contact with others was more than limited due to physical changes at that age. Luckily for her, her voice had grown gravest so it was easily to make it sound as aggravated as men.

Kirika had explained that she had been a servant of the Tsukuyomi family since she was five years old to be the eternal playmate of her youngest daughter, Tsukuyomi Shirabe, but just a few days ago she was informed that her daughter no longer needed a playmate; and that unless he had something better to offer, he should leave the house once Shirabe turned twelve, while granting her a protective knight as was tradition. It was pretty cruel, but that was the world.

Tsubasa knew himself intelligent enough to know that if he managed to spend a long time with her without discovering her secret, she would have that freedom he longed for and could at the same time socialize and not destroy the "nice" reputation of the Kazanari clan. The story of that girl had also touched her. According to what she had seen in those days, Kirika could fend for herself in the streets and even join a caravan of gypsies that passed through the village at least twice a year, but she did not want that. She wished to pass all the time in the world with her kindness maiden, with whom she had inevitably loved of, and by how she spoke of the memories she possessed at her side, it was obvious that Shirabe likewise loved her, but the problem was that she had no voice or vote, as far as she knew, the most closed-minded family of all the families in the village was the Tsukuyomi family, so the women were nothing more than an object and so was Shirabe consented one, she had two older brothers who they could break their requests with a single word.

So if the Tsukuyomi wanted a protective knight... Tsubasa would be in charge of delivering the most reliable knight with the greatest loyalty to his daughter, unable to hurt her, one who would always ensure that he would always be happy, but of course, he would have his conditions, starting with which he would not be the predicted man.

"Let's start training," Tsubasa said with a somewhat serious but equally affectionate manner as he stroked the girl's head.

"I'll go to change my clothes immediately, my kusarigama is where ever"

"I'll go cleaning it," she replied as she walked slowly, with all the confidence of the world to the clock that marked the "Tic Toc" of the seconds removing from its place the weapon smiling with nostalgia looking as how the years went marking in the handle and in the opaque that was already the weight.

After agreeing that they would train at night, when no one could see them, in the same place where the blonde went every sunset, began the hardest regime Tsubasa could create to polish a warrior in two years. There were enough problems, to start the physical resistance that the blonde possessed. They worked on that for months until the blonde could feel satisfied and move on to the following two points: To choose a weapon and create her own style.

The last one was what cost her the most. Inviting the Tsukuyomi to a dinner to make bonds, Tsubasa disappeared of the party with Kirika with the purpose of looking for a weapon that suits her. At first the Kazanari preferred that it was the sword just like her, but Kirika was not high enough and besides that she needed a speed and agility that would not acquire unless they spent another five years training it, years she didn't have.

They tried everything from the Bo to the tonfas, no one suited her. Kirika wounded herself and Tsubasa already felt that she had wasted seven months of her life until Kirika's green eyes ran into the rusty kusarigama of the home. Although also hit with the weight of the weapon several times in a row like Tsubasa, was the one with the least problems using it she had and the least dangerous for the blonde.

After this the Akatsuki had to fuse its own kusarigama, since the variety of arms in the Kazanari mansion were ancestral and to use them was forbidden, except of course, when it was necessary to find the special weapon of each warrior, besides that the clan believed that you fought with more passion in forging your own weapon. And finally, at the ninth month, Kirika Akatsuki began with the hardest part of his training: know how to fight.

There were many times when the blonde was about to surrender, but to stay with her maiden she rose every time he gave everything for lost, which Tsubasa admired from the beginning and made her fond of that girl, doing the fact training her something more personal. Killing more than two birds in one shot, Tsubasa also perfected her technique in sword and various weapons, (but the sword remained as her favorite) as well as began to give more freedom to her life. And it was finally when Shirabe gained her twelve years when she can see the yielded fruits.

A great banquet was made in honor of his daughter, who was already twelve years old and already suitable for marriage according to the traditions. Mr. Tsukuyomi's plan was to announce to the new favorite protector, who had even prepared to marry him with his daughter, as is to be expected.

The handkerchief cleaned the little dirt that had the kusarigama and the blade returned the reflection of his blue eyes where the memories were as fresh as the feel of Maria's skin on her lips.

Just when the Noble Tsukuyomi was about to announce the Noble Shul Shagana it was when Tsubasa, in her role of Noble Kazanari, who sounded the glass in which she had been served mead, quickly attracting the attention of everyone and released the more epic speech that someone would ever let loose, where, in sophisticated words announced to Kirika Akatsuki as the protector of Shirabe Tsukuyomi leaving many speculating, and everyone releasing their opinions. The noble Tsukuyomi was red of the rage and with the little self-control that was left on him; fact it was already inside the plan of Tsubasa.

Tsubasa has was always considered herself as someone intelligent. She was an expert in reading body language and deduce what a person thought simply by how he or she moved his eyes, having a 73% of success. That is why when hearing all that Kirika said about the Noble Shul Shagana decided to investigate him, she found a lot of things, and one of them was that the title of nobleman only kept it because nobody had even realized its poverty. His family was quite bad after the war and he sought to arrange it by marriage. It was that, adding all this, got Shul Shagana to face against Kirika. The man had never fought and less with a weapon, only knew the basics, which would have been enough had it not been because Kirika was trained for three years by the best swordsman of the Kazanari family of the last four generations.

The battle was quick and the blonde only refrained from killing the man by the orders of Noble Tsukuyomi, the man who remained being her lord. While it was clear that Kirika was better, Shirabe's father was a pride man that could not be defeated so easily; so it was only to unmask the swindler and at the same time appealed to Kirika by having Shirabe choose her protector. The answer is more than obvious, but now Tsubasa are one of the candidates for marriage to Shirabe, something for that was threatened later by her apprentice and that she had equally annoyed her. She was older to girl practically by five years , Although considering that the Noble Shul Shagana was almost eight years older she supposed that age was one of the things that mattered less and being the Tsukuyomi's family as they were, revealing that she was a woman would not be a very good idea, she could be sure.

Although, now that she thought it; it was following that event that began her life of seduction games. Already having nothing to do, feeling that he had done everything, women began to approach Tsubasa and Tsubasa couldn't reject them. When she realized that she would have to take them to bed without being discovered that she was a woman it started one of her hobbies in which life was played, but that made her have the adrenaline to the maximum; Play, seduce and control.

He heard Kirika's hurrying and brisk steps approaching her, and with a smile she stood up and took her kusarigama, turning around and giving it to Kirika as they went out into the outer courtyard. Everyone knew that Tsubasa trained her and continued training her they and could train freely wherever they wanted, as long as they did not stray too far from the maiden Shirabe.

"Are you ready" Tsubasa asked with an amused smile.

"Of course, dess!" And with that, the battle started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter with the next one are the longest ones of the whole story (3.7K and 3.5K) I'll die when I start translating Gemas cían y topacio azul/Gems cyan and blue topaz(4K for each episode except the prologue) translate spanish is really heavy... *sob* *sob*
> 
> Good night everyone, I'm sleepy...
> 
> Greetings, RandomTranslations.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

  
The day had been really disgusting, the men with whom he surrounded himself were lout. She was unlucky. Serena could easily get rid of everyone since she had walked out early and had not yet returned, cursing her little and nonexistent early-morning capacity for wake up.

The two sons of Noble Tsukuyomi were, in her opinion, truthly unbearable. Luckily little Shirabe had gotten her out of their stupid attempts to woo her. It still was not explained to her how it is that someone like Mr. Tsukuyomi could have such a beautiful daughter as Shirabe was, a love of person, although equally, reflecting on the brothers of the same, as well as his attempts at courtship she noticed that by the least she had to recognize something to Noble Kazanari, he did know how to court. For although Maria showed some disdain, it was because of her null attraction to men, she might as well have him as a friend, but there was something that had been troubling him about him since Kirika told to her, her story with him, as well as the sweet taste on the edge of the glass, something was hidden, and Maria was not sure she wanted to know it.

"Shirabe!" It was the loud exclamation of the guardian of the black-haired girl that returned Maria to the reality where she could see Kirika on top of Shirabe on the ground sharing a very sweet hug.

"They're adorable. Don't you think so?" Asked a voice behind her freezing her. Thinking about him had invoked him?

It was nothing more and nothing less than the Noble Kazanari who had spoken. He looked tired, his cheeks were red and his hair stuck to his forehead. With a light towel wiped some of the sweat on his neck and it was then when Maria noticed that there was also a towel on the feet of Kirika and Shirabe, certainly the first had told her that she would go to train but ended up ignoring that he was the teacher.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"I'm training Kirika since she was eight. Depending the our I stay here, in this bedroom" Tsubasa said making the pink-haired girl feel some stupid, she already knew that; but that last sentence made her realize why the male cologne was so familiar. It was the same colony that Noble Kazanari used when they first met; she certainly didn't know how to take what she had just heard. She was sleeping in the same place as the Noble Kazanari! Maria had already imagined Serena bursting in laughter and Shirabe apologizing once she became aware of the situation. Maria turned to Tsubasa and just watched him in the same place with a small smile but notoriously surprised, at least reassured her to know that he wasn't behind that.

"Trust me it's an honor to see you Miss Maria, but now I have to sorrow for being quite indecent. So…" He turned to the girls on the ground "Shirabe, I'm pleading you to use your bathroom"

"You are always too polite" Shirabe said with a smile "I told you a hundred times you don't must be like that every time".

"I can't be totally rude when I'm with such a beautiful ladies here" He said "Especially if the beautiful Maria is here"

"Oh shut up" Maria said annoyed while Kirika was laughing secretly hiding it in Shirabe's shoulder.

"I can't do that" Tsubasa said in joke instead of a flirting tone "I have to ask for your permission to bring out my clothes"

"I don't have control on you" Maria said.

"Trust me, you have it" With nothing more to say, the blue-haired man sat down on beside of the pink-haired girl and opened the chest of drawers, shamelessly pulling out some boxers and one t-shirt that are usually worn underneath the shirts. After this he went to the closet take out a suit that was inside a cover and went to the bathroom.

Isn't necessary to say Maria was blushing and embarrassed by the simple and shameless behavior of the noble Kazanari while Shirabe and Kirika seem like they were already accustomed. Tsubasa for her part avoided laughing until he was in the bathroom, although his laughter was quite clear for the Serb-girl.

"I'm going to kill you" Maria said when the nobleman stopped laughing as the girls of seventeen and fifteen years burst out laughing.

.

.

It was two hours Noble Kazanari stayed was in the same room with Maria. He talked mostly with Kirika and Shirabe, but his gaze never left Maria, who already saw with some concern the window, an hour had passed since night arrived and her sister did not return, besides having the two contradictory faces of Tsubasa in front her as well as his gaze fixed on her nerves wasn't helping.

"I know what are you thinking about, Miss Maria" Tsubasa said "Let me notice you that here, in Gungnir, crime rate is low. Also I'm pretty sure your sister is okay"

"What is it based on to say that?" Maria, unlike her sister, was suspicious by nature, especially in unfamiliar places with people who were not of their entire confidence, life had made her so.

"I know my people," he replied simply. "But if I like it I can go get her right now if that helps you calm down."

"What do you pretend by that?"

"Just to calm down you."

"And to be my hero or am I wrong? Look..."

"But honestly it's not necessary anymore." He interrupted the whole string of things the girl with cyan eyes was about to say with his eyes fixed on the window.

As a reflection, the pink-haired girl also looked out the window, only to see a carriage in which a brunette hair was noticeable -she would recognize it anywhere- was getting off the carriage.

Tsubasa cleared his throat before standing up and opening the window wide before shouting "Bella Serena, please tell your escort to wait a couple of minutes for what I came up with her!"

"Why should I to do that?!" She asked, equally amused, raising her voice.

"Because my life is in danger if I stay five minutes closer to your sister!"

"Hey!" Maria said to everyone's laughter including her sister.

"We'll meet again, beautiful Maria" he said, placing another kiss on her, but now on the back of her hand.

.

.

Serena was a very curious person, her greatest weakness was her-properly said-curiosity in conjunction with this enormous desire to explore, which often put her in serious trouble, although she considered that for the first time her exploratory instinct did not brought none.

She woke up almost at the same time as the sun, the clock struck at 7:30 am when she left the Tsukuyomi mansion, walking first through the estate, finding several passages hidden by the immense trees and once she was hungry decided that instead of returning to the mansion she would eat typical food there, made by the same villagers. I walk about half an hour before I can spot some food there. Just as she was about to enter the premises, her attention was completely captured by a group of gypsies, who performed some kind of humorous act where a blonde girl with honey eyes caught the attention of the public, and before she realized, her hunger were forgotten.

Her hair was short and her voice was slightly squeaky, she spoke Japanese perfectly even though she noticed a mixed accent, as if he had been in several regions, although considering her profession, it was logical. Serena watched her dance, her play and already at three in the afternoon the act was finished and one by one they dispersed.

"Tachibana Hibiki" Serena heard a voice behind her surprising her.

"Pardon?" Serena asked to the girl with a similar height of her sister with hair of a flashing red and reddish eyes so dark that could pose as coffee.

"That's her name" Pointed out the gipsy who was talking so animated with her partners. "She comes here very often and makes my day"

"Are you always with a bad day, Kanade-san?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Wow, you still remember my name. I'm flattered".

"Isn't really important" She said hiding her giggle with the back of her hand with a noticeable elegance.

"For me it is. Also I'm very interested on how smiling you are in comparison of your big sis".

"And I'm interested in the way you tie your hair" Kanade laughed softly playing with her hair.

"You're not the first one to say me that".

The talk could not be more trivial, but not less so insignificant. Speaking of thousands of things Serena didn't notice the passage of time even when Kanade invited her to snack with something tea. It was eight o'clock at night when she realized that he must return, she had left a note to Maria in whom she told her that she would go for a walk and that she would return before the evening. Kanade offered to take her and after several denials, the redhead managed to convince her with the dangers that could stalk her as well as the speed with which he would arrive if she did not want her sister to worry to the point that she went out to look for her.

When Serena left the carriage Tsubasa's voice received her and she could only laugh at the things he said as well as her companion and likewise, as she talked all her experiences of the day to Maria, she had the feeling that something essential was missing that afternoon.

.

.

Kanade looked how Tsubasa came up to her carriage. She saw amused in comparison of other days.

"Should I ask?"

"That question would be usual someday" Tsubasa said without stop smiling.

"Like your strange attitude would be usual too" Kanade said.

"My attitude is justified"

"In that case my question it is too"

The two girls glanced each other before burst in laugh. There was not best time to see the strongest friendship they had. They were best friends after all.

"Something interesting to tell about Maria?"

"She sleeps on my room in Tsukuyomi's house and I recently discovered my presence is quite uncomfortable to her. What about you? Did something interesting happen with Serena?"

"Not really".

"Are you sure? I saw you very kind with her. Also, you brought her up here"

"Coincidences. I was on Hibiki's show and we met there, nothing less"

"Sure?"

"Quite of"

"Let's pretend I trust you" Finished amused while the path was turning shorter to Kanade's house. Tsubasa wasn't planning to sleep in her own house today, she didn't want a drama by Ogawa's side.

Tsubasa had asked to herself if her luck were kissed by the devil. Everything used to be so good that sometimes seemed unbelievable. That morning she had one of the reunions that, right now, she used to hate.

Japanese already knew a war can burst anytime, so they wanted to be careful. In Gungnir the love to life and freedom was it best characteristic. It was expanded by the pass of years in the rest of the country, unfortunately, human wasn't trustful between them. Here it is where the nobles are important. Being the most educated and the smartest ones they represented to their villas, creating –more often Tsubasa wanted– meetings. Meeting when they usually spent time in fun since two years ago and even if Tsubasa doesn't care (but it does) she preferred to stay in Gungnir, looking for get another chance with Maria.

Based in Maria and Tsubasa's encounters, it's normal to think that nothing happened. But Tsubasa is here to show the wrong it was. Her first plan was to be the hero like Maria said, but she abort it when notice Maria hadn't so much appreciate for them, so, if Tsubasa would be an hero it must be when no one of them notice and this only would happen if she love her… but Tsubasa wasn't interested on that.

Tsubasa set herself safely on Habakiri, her loyal steed that marked with his black color, even more the countercurrent that she was. She watched the maid Itaba and the maiden Tomosato go in a pleasant conversation in one of the carriages, but what surprised her was to see Kanade, Shirabe, Kirika, María and Serena in the same carriage. While it was quite obvious that why the first three would go the other two had no explanation, although on the other hand... What if they were in Japan because they wanted to form an alliance with at least part of the Japanese nation? Although on the other hand, where were the older brothers of Shirabe?

Like answering to her question, two guys by nineteen and twenty-two years old passed by her left and right in their white and brown steeds.

The older one looked quite similar to the Shirabe maiden with a deep black of hair with an unreal lace, white skin as was common there, and a serious posture. It can't be notice given that he was sitting, but he was too tall, possibly taking Maria by a foot, which was slightly taller than Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, I saw you very interested in our carriage. Too early and you already wanna play?" Asked Tsukuyomi Shun.

"My hobbies are not of you incumbency" Tsubasa answered, trying to accelerate but she couldn't. It seemed liked the brother wanted to talk with her but she don't. She loved Kirika and Shirabe, but Gods, Shirabe's brothers were something different. They were the prototype of men she hated and, ironically, she occasionally use to pretend be.

"Hey, don't get mad" Said the younger one equally raven hair and eyes of a brown that sometimes might seem burgundy "and leave something for us. You have the half of the Villa; let us play with new ones.

"So weak is the confidence you have in yourself that you try to stop me, Sean?" Asked with a sarcastic laugh and Shun could not help laughing by the joke.

"Is not that, I just say that if you do not want your fragile ego is destroyed when we do our own, stay away.

Tsubasa gave tremendous laugh that confused the brothers that only looked themselves slightly frightened.

"Guys, I don't wanna be rude, but we know who luckier have with women here, it's me" Tsubasa answered with some arrogance "So, if she have rejected me subtly, you must have been rejected in a very rude way."

"I proposed her marriage" The younger defended causing to the older divert sight.

"And she told you 'no' almost shouting." Sean's cheeks were flushed, as was true "In addition you unwary, surely you rejoice in having done talking her without even make her smile. But I rejoice in being able to kiss her hand, kiss her cheek and feel the smooth skin on my hands, therefore I will not go here without tasting her lips."

"First time you open with a girl" Recognized Shun.

"First time someone interested me seriously" Seventy percent of the sentence wasn't a lie at least.

"So you finally leave us a Kanade-san?" Tsubasa rolled her eyes at that question, those guys just wanted to leave her virginity aside.

"Kanade had always been free, to have a chance with her or not it's only your responsibility" Tsubasa cut adamantly the conversation making her horse walked back catching up with the carriage in which Maria and company. Listening Tsubasa to the laughter of her false friends.

.

.

They were two hours that Maria stayed in the carriage with Serena, Kirika, Shirabe and the new friend of his sister, Kanade. She didn't seem like a bad person, but also her distrust would not go. Specially knowing she was too close with Noble Kazanari.

When she came down from the carriage, the first thing she found was (ironically) with bright vision of the Noble Kazanari mounted on a horse staring at the carriage without dissimulation, something that take her lightly balance.

What's perhaps the Noble Kazanari was proclaiming her as his? Was he making fun by that? Was he still attempting to flirt with her? Or even more exasperating... Was he challenging to her?

At the time when Maria planted both feet on the ground, the Noble Kazanari jumped from his horse in front of her.

"It was a surprise for me that you has attended this trip."

"Surely you knew" the blue-haired guy smiled in an exasperating way.

"Of course I don't. I'm not a genius" he said "I actually regretted not being in Gungnir to see you, but now I certainly love these meetings.

"Seriously, what are you planning?"

"Why I should plan something?" He returned the question without receive more response than the penetrating gaze of Maria" I plan you to, at least, to call me by my name.

"I already call you by your name"

"You call me for my title."

"As far as I know, Kazanari is part of your name."

"But it's not part of my first name. It's my last name and it feels bad, mostly because I call you Maria."

"I do not remember having granted you the permission."

"And I don't remember that you wouldn't denied it."

"Look..."

"Breath" he interrupted everything she was to say "We'll be here two days, I don't wanna be fighting with you."

"Then just let me alone" Maria said.

"I refuse to do that" Tsubasa immediately answered "For some reason I don't understand you really caught my attention, therefore, let's make a deal."

Maria thought carefully. If she accepted the deal she was openly given he the opportunity to woo her, or anything else. If she deny it only remain to stay in that stagnant situation in which all boiled down to invitations and rejections in which end will be she eventually giving he an acceptance. In any case she would end up accepting. But to accept what he said at that very moment, she could zoom out definitively, in short you might have to put up with less; thing she really wanted.

"What kind of deal?"

"You and I disappear into the limbo" He said with his left arm bent at a ninety grades-angle. "During these two days forget I'm behind you, that I'm a noble and I have a reputation above. During these two days I will show that I am a good man and you should be with me."

"What exactly do I get with that? Being with you don't call my attention" She said crossing her arms.

"Not with me or with anyone here either, so I'm offering this deal" Maria frowned at the first statement, did he really knew her stuff or it was her paranoid mind who misunderstood? "If in the next forty-eight hours I convince yourself that everything I say is true, you'll do anything I want."

"What if you don't show it and I win?"

"That won't happen, but equally, if I can't convince you I'll do whatever you want"

"Even leave me alone?"

"Yeah" He assured that extending his hand, and, after a few torturous seconds, Maria took it. Tsubasa made sure to retain contact enough to bend and, once, kissing the back of her hand.

The deal was sealed just as the sun rose on top marking eleven in the morning . Far of them, Serena was watching the scene amused while Kanade was frowning. Tsubasa, for the first time was serious and with a woman who clearly didn't follow to the rules imposed by her, but neither seemed to be closed altogether.

"This will be fun" It hear Serena say while hiding her smile behind the palm of her hand.

"I think it will be problematic" Kanade thought in loud and Shirabe nodded in agreement.

"I think it will be interesting" Kirika spoke, she knew equally to Tsubasa and Maria, therefore could get an idea of what would happen, but she could also be surprised, both were experts at it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.
> 
> Here I am reporting with the third chapter of seduction, finishing with the introductory chapters. Inicially it was two but i decided to paste them to not bore you.
> 
> As you might see, no one of our protagonist are thinking about love, so we'll gonna be laughing too hard when these two fall in love.
> 
> Greetings, Alondra Scarlett.
> 
> TN.
> 
> I just decided to partially start translate the Author's Notes 'cause, why not? I just omit the greetings to the spanish readers who commented in time this story was updating.
> 
> Something I found curious is the way Spanish writting can be so confusing but interesting. I mean, Tsubasa is a woman who pretends to be a man and in Spanish its really interesting how the descriptions doesn't change but the context it does a lot . So you'll se me changing a lot the ways to refer Tsubasa til Maria founds out the true.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

Maria sat down in the bed inside the room with impeccable elegance. After had accept the deal with Mr. Kazanari (although he said she hadn't allow to call him like that); Miss Kohinata, the owner of the estate, showed them their rooms while some servants –with the three nobles– charged the packages.

"I want to leave…" She complained to nobody.

_"But I must to say, my lady, we can't do this if you continue avoiding me"_

_"So, you're suggesting me to be with you the whole time?"_

_"I only demand you to call me Tsubasa and let me do some things."_

_"If it'll be not something immoral…"_

_"I give you my word that it won't"_

Maria let go a very heavy sigh while she was wishing to her blankets along the couch to grave her right there the most deep possible. It's true she would never confess her inexistent attraction to men, and also it wasn't like she hated men, it was just she hasn't meet someone worth. For example we can take the multiple friendships she haves in Serbia, but what exasperates her is the continuous insistence by Tsubasa (and the other men) in Maria herself. Why had she always attracted to the most stubborn and arrogant men?

She closed her eyes remembering Dr. Ver's eyes filled with luxury and lust, the same way Shirabe's brother looked her. Then, she remembered Tsubasa's gaze.

Maria's eyes wide in surprise while she was sitting in the bed. Tsubasa's gaze was locked in lascivious the first time they met, that's true, but, when they met again after his dancing with Serena, he looked her with challenge, challenge that had been intensified moments ago. Then, she understood a little bit what was thinking that blue-haired man; he was playing with her, he was inviting her politely to that seduction game since that day they met in Shirabe's house, to that seduction game which she had accepted a few minutes ago. Maria smiled with arrogance alike Tsubasa used to do. Now everything was clearest.

Maria was a very competitive woman, and equally, she thought herself as independent and decided about she believed and showed. Along that, she was declared herself as a proud person, reason why she refused to grant Tsubasa's suggestions, and it seemed like Tsubasa have noticed about that. She ought to congratulate him. Discover all that in two meetings when people she knew by years didn't do, was something worth to admire, and not only that, Kazanari's insinuation about her preference wasn't just her imagination, he had really noticed about that, but it seemed like Tsubasa wasn't thinking to share that with someone, he made sure to notice her he knew it. The purpose? Well, it continue being unknown.

Something completely true was that, between lines, he was telling her she must find a secret about him with the same weight to be the same. He wasn't planning say anything, now that was quite obvious, he just wanted to point her out he was advantaged cause he knew her more than Maria knew him.

A pair of knocks on the door took her out of her thoughts, she didn't need to be a genius to know he was behind the door, Tsubasa had told her that he would go after her to her room once he had settled his own room.

"Coming" Maria she got up and adjusted her hair slightly, not like she had been lying too long. As expected, Tsubasa was on the other side with a challenging smile.

His propose was to take to bed in a way she would grant the act, in a way she would be pleading he to do it. The game consisted in who of them fall first in the temptation, who of them beg, who of them lose the control.

"Nice to see you again"

"Agree" Maria answered with a different tone of voice. She would be the winner in that game and she'll prove it in the small challenge of those two days. Tsubasa would beg and humiliate himself and Maria would reject he every time.

.

.

Tsubasa was really happy with Maria accepting her deal. She had even surprised Kanade, Shun and Sean to their maximum. Everybody had witnessed their conversation and Tsubasa doubted Maria had notice it, but whatever, the first phase of her plan had been ready.

She went with Maria to the dining room, it was close to lunch time. Everybody was there, excepting them, and a girl Maria probably wouldn't know. Her name was Kohinata Miku, the only daughter of Kohinata family which her parents appreciated her a lot. Her hair was of an extravagant dark green and aquamarine eyes with a different beauty from Maria's.

"Sorry for waiting" Tsubasa excused both of them. Maria frowned and the girl only laughed.

"Don't worry. We just sit." Miku said "Even so, I see you came with one of my honor guests."

"So you already met" Said to Maria who shook her head.

"Her family made deals with mine. I only know her parents, but I was too young"

"I hadn't even existed in that time" Serena commented making laugh everyone in the table.

"I see" Tsubasa mumbled "It is a problem if I present you?" Asked to both girls receiving a negative by the two of them "In that case… Miss Maria, I introduce you to Kohinata Miku. Miss Miku, I introduce you to Maria Cadenzavna Eve and her sister" At the moment she said that Tsubasa laid her hands in the brunette's shoulders "Serena Cadenzavna Eve"

"Nice to meet you" The three girls said.

.

.

It was close to ten o'clock in the night and although Tsubasa and Maria must admit, even if it was just one of them, both them had a good time. To Maria's surprise, they hadn't done the typical activities which will make Tsubasa seem like the best of the best. They did recreational activities like drawing (when the Kazanari showed her inexistent abilities causing lots of pranks), recollected some flowers Miku needed it to decorate a present; and know both of them were outside in one of the balconies.

"So, Maria… How do Serbians use to flatter a girl?"

"In the same way it does here, I guess…" She answered shrugging.

"In that case I'll say you: Maria, lep si [леп си]*

"Your pronunciation is too bad"

"But I owe a prize by the try. Don't you think?"

"Nope." Maria said repressing a smile "Unlike you, I have a really domain of japanese"

"Oh, really? Then I bet you can say Kamoshika mo shika mo shika da ga, tashika ashika wa shika de wa nai [羚羊も仕方も仕方だが、確か足かは仕方では]* in a similar speed I used."

Maria tried completely failing and then Tsubasa and Maria laughed. It was some things it had always been fun in languages.

"Where did you learn Japanese?" Tsubasa asked curious. Maria soft her expression.

"My relationships with the Tsukuyomi and the Kohinata. What about you?" Interrogated frowning "How did you learn a sentence in pseudo-Serbian?"

"Your sister lent me a hand. She called me bland ignorant with dog tongue.

Maria laughed at his comment.

"I can't imagine why."

"Now tell me something in your native language," he demanded kindly, curious about what the true pronunciation would be, the true voice of Maria.

"Blag neuki sa psom jezik [благ неуки са хоунд'с-тонгуе]" *

"And what did you say?"

"That you're really handsome" She said wryly, and for some strange reason, Tsubasa looked embarrassed.

"I'll ask that to Serena tomorrow."

"And you even memorized what I said?"

"I'll see the way," he replied, and it was quiet for a few moments until the blue-haired girl laughed.

"What?"

"Certainly I think I made a right choice" he replied, staring at Maria's eyes. "It's certainly interesting that, unlike hollow women, you know perfectly well how to avoid all my movements."

"I do not consider myself a hollow woman."

"And I do not think so, Miss Maria," Tsubasa answered as he stood up and left the room in an eternal silence, and without realizing that... the Serbian woman was smiling.

.

.

In the next morning Maria was awakened by anything –nothing– subtle nudges of her younger sister which by all ways tried to wake her. So long was she absorbed by Tsubasa, Maria notices that she hadn't spent time with her sister and with Miku, the girl who had allegedly gone to visit.

"Morning~~"

The croon and playfulness Serena's voice woke her completely. When she realized her body and her older sister over her, what had happened? He was in some way overreacting.

"I'm meeting with my new friend ~~"

That is the answer she needed to know of because Serena was so excited. Serena was someone gregarious by nature, contrary to Maria. Serena was always glad whenever she could expand her circle and new relationships, something she was the ambassador for his people, his innate charisma helped him achieve so much as creating connections.

"The Maiden Amou?"

"Call her Kanade, she doesn't like to use her title."

"How curious. Just like Mr. Kazanari."

"Tsubasa."

"You know who I was talking about" Serena protested with a pout "But anyway, you should enlist in a sportsmanlike manner, we will go for a ride in horses"

"You know well that this is not our forte."

"It doesn't matter they are willing to help us if we have difficulties."

"And how am I supposed to feel with that?"

"Nice, perhaps" The smallest joked and older sister taunted she allowed herself a smile "Oh by the way, Tsubasa-san is waiting in the living room."

"I should imagine it" Serena heard as Maria complained as she removed her younger sister off on her way to the suitcase residing in her clothes "I'm leaving, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I'll do "Added smiling while she placed her index and middle finger on her forehead to leave the room.

"Well, today is the last day here, once the day's over, everything it's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.
> 
> And the action starts! Now you'll say: Scarlett, what action are you talking about? Well, the game has finally started. Now here's the war of who'll be begging to (how it was actually said) and for your good luck, chapter five had been already written, but I'll update it tomorrow as my birthday's present (if someone wants to congratulate me) xDxD.
> 
> *here, how i had no idea of serbian i used a tranlator, so if it doesn't fooled me Tsubasa said "Maria, you are gorgeous" and obviously Maria didnt say Tsubasa 'he' is handsome, she said him "bland ignorant with dog tongue". The japanese dialogue was a random tongue-twisterl (thank you NekojitaBlog)
> 
> TN.
> 
> I miss that age when i had no social life...
> 
> Here it is the next ep of seduction. I'll try to finish the first chapter of gems cyan and blue topaz, but there is other story i want to translate. Whatever, see you in ep 5 of seduction.
> 
> Geetings, RandomTranslations.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

  
Maria could see Tsubasa once under the living room, he looked a little sore while Serena laughed unreservedly and Kanade made a face of false anger. The blue-haired guy wore pants that were certainly baggy but not enough to hinder his movements, his shirt was certainly tight and in one of his hands he had a cap that would protect him from the sun, possibly the other nobles will wear something similar. For the girls' part, both Kanade and Serena had the clothes certainly tighter that showed the well-defined curves of their bodies.

"You're mean, Kanade" Maria heard Tsubasa's hurted voice.

"Everything you receive is whole your fault" Kanade said, looking pleased by the way Tsubasa frowned and knead his head.

"But…"

"Can I ask what's happening here?" Maria made visible her presence there. Tsubasa's blue eyes stared her immediately.

Maria, like them, wore a perfect outfit for riding. A tight brown pants that hidden her end behind the boots of a darker brown. His long and shapely legs were marked, and it's worth mentioning the complications that Tsubasa had to look a little higher, although he also repented. With Maria's dress used on the day they met, Tsubasa could assume that she had a pronounceable breast, but it was really innovative to see how marked her breast was in that white shirt, although the jacket she wore did her job of hiding what was pronounced of her body. Besides that, in her hand she wore a cap for the purpose of protecting herself from the brave sun.

"You'll see Maria…" Tsubasa commented receiving a stomp by Kanade's heel.

"What's happening here is Tsubasa being a inconsiderate and now for his fault I have to put up with Shirabe's brothers"

"Why's my fault that Sean and Shun are a needed virgins?" Tsubasa complained while continued kneading his head.

"Because now you finally 'reserved' yourself" Although Kanade was talking to Tsubasa, Maria felt like the complaint was for her too "I have to put up that idiots around me, again!"

"That language isn't too appropriate for a lady, Kanade-san" Serena said making Kanade blush and Tsubasa burst in laugh by this, only receiving another hit by Kanade hand.

"You're mean" Tsubasa complained.

"Everything you receive is whole your fault".

Maria raised an eyebrow at the interaction between the three of them, reflecting that, if any woman did something similar with a men in Serbia, the interaction would be totally different, starting with the fact that the simple act of getting on the same level of a noble like Tsubasa was were considered rude and punished by the family. But Kanade simply, not only put his equal, but also lowered the level and submitted him, and now that she thought well, if she reversed the situation with her and Dr. Ver. Very possibly would have ended with several bruises in his face very difficult to explain. Maria had to admit that Tsubasa was -in a way- a good man and that if she continued this way she would probably lose the challenge of the day, but she certainly would not let him win the whole game.

"Leaving my troubles aside," Tsubasa rose from the couch simply showing that perhaps the only thing that had hurt him was Kanade's stomp. "Miss Maria, we are late for this cavalcade ..." The nobleman approached her and offered her hand "So I ask you to allow me to escort you to the stables.

"Permission granted," Maria said as he accepted his hand. "But only for this one occasion."

When the pair of pink and blue hair left the living room both Kanade and Serena remained with their jaw almost to the ground.

"What have just happened?" Asked the younger Serb.

"What you are planning your sister?" Asked the Japanese.

"It's me who should ask that" Serena lifted slightly her voice as she turned toward Kanade "is the pretty boy who wants to get my sister, I thought you knew better" She peak a few centimeters below the neck causing a slight blush in Kanade.

"Err... Yeah, but ... I mean… she never went with him."

"Can it be because the deal?" Serena asked thoughtful, but then shook her head "It's better to concentrate in our business, do you think?

"And that would be…?" Asked Kanade raising an eyebrow staring at Serena.

"You showing me how to ride."

"Aren't you good with horses?"

"Honestly neither of us is it" Kanade smiled that Maria was not good with horses; it would Tsubasa's great time.

"Then I think we should..."

"You should leave it all to us" the older brother of Tsukuyomi spoked. Kanade didn't know how long had the brothers been there, she was aware that they had ruined her chance to learn more about the younger girl "We'll take good care of you two. Right, Sean?"

"You have nothing to be afraid, we are going to care of you ladies" Yeah, Kanade will definitely kill Tsubasa once were at home. Serena by her side laughed at the exaggerated performances of the nobles.

"Don't want to go better with Miss Miku? She is even smaller than us and I think she did sincerely need your help completely disinterested" Kanade stressed the last two words lightly tensing the second son of the family.

"Believe me that our help isn't welcome, apparently one of her maids supports her and doesn't want anyone comes close" Shun went out to the rescue.

"What makes you believe that we need your help?" Kanade asked.

"The fact that the beautiful Serena confessed she's not good with horses."

"Do you know that hearing to other conversations is impolite?" Serena attacked with due elegance.

"Reject our help it is too" Sean said.

"But I don't need your help" Kanade challenged him " I've spent a lot of time with Tsubasa-kun and there are too many things He personally taught me... and horseback riding is one of them" The tone of her voice along with smile that gave them and especially highlight in the keywords made the minds of Tsukuyomi fly while Serena fought hard against the laughter that was pushing to get out" and I think I do it well. And cause Tsubasa-kun as it is helping Miss Maria, there is no one better than a woman to teach another woman.*

"What do you mean, Kanade?" Sean's gaze hardened as soon Kanade's mouth leave those words.

"Nothing, just tell you to not forget the presence of Tsubasa-kun in my life."

"What do you think, beautiful Serena?" Shun asked.

"I'm curious about Kanade-san ideology" Serena replied as she approached the redhead" So this time I will follow her vision."

Kanade could feel a proud smile on her face once she started walking toward the horses along with Serena, as if somehow had crushed the pride of those young people, if Tsubasa felt like that whenever he could snatch the conquest someone; she could not claim her, she felt good somehow.

Given that, according to what Kanade talked with Serena, she could only maintain balance, and hopefully handle the horse at an incredibly slow speed. Kanade chose to select the horse he remembered how the meekest, then remembered that that was hers; therefore, the Amou helped the delicate body of the younger lady Cadenzavna up the horse and ordered the horse to stand still as she went up to the other and with sufficient expertise (taught by Tsubasa, as she said before), took the reins of her steed like she did too with the chestnut steed to leave the horses. Once outside, she held out the reins who rode the horse and with all the patience never known in a person, Kanade led her step by step in the fine art of riding.

After fifteen minutes when Serena finally took enough confidence, they decided to start with the tour of the vineyards surrounding the property of the Kohinata, given that each one to their own way. When they decided to return it was close to seven o'clock of the evening and apparently were the fourth to arrive, given that Miss Miku had returned with Sean and Shun.

Serena's eyes opened wide when she recognized the gypsy she had seen when she finally was able to speak with the redhead at her side, her name, if she wasn't wrong, was Hibiki Tachibana, which completely contrasted the girl she had seen not only because his clothes were different, her angry mood contrasted with that occasional and triumphant smiles that the brothers had. She immediately felt bad at premonition that, with her choice, she had ruined the day her hostess's judging by the fact her face was full by boredom.

"It looks like we're early" Miku remarked breaking the slight air of tension that formed when Shun crossed his gaze with Kanade "only we lack here Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan, Maria-san and Tsubasa-san."

"Why it takes so long?" Sean asked somewhat irritated. It was well known by residents of Gungnir resentment he had for Tsubasa to stand out much more than he before sticking the whole thing was given with Kirika. Had always been the 'good guy', the educated, intelligent, tender, the guy who all wanted to have, until clear, Tsubasa did his. The only bad point they found him was his remarkably 'little machoism' that was overshadowed by the actions of others, he could impersonate the least macho of all until Tsubasa expanded a bit her feminist idiosyncrasy in the birthday number twelve of her younger sister. He remembered how since then its popularity down to the end and his older brother barely managed to save himself from this, therefore, resentment possessed by the Kazanari was divided into the Akatsuki little girl who has always considered bad influence even with that unswerving loyalty was strange that she had only with Shirabe.

And as if it was invoked, gallops of a horse rushing were heard. In a brown horse Akatsuki Kirika and Shirabe Tsukuyomi showed, the latter was in charge of the first holding the shops in the center to take a grip, as well as the projection of the seat, while the blonde girl jade eyes drop arms around her with avoiding a possible with complete control over the steed and with a bright smile along with what looked like a small sickle (similar to that recently used to portray death) hanging on his back.

"We regret the delay Dess "spoke the short hair girl causing a smile both her protégé, and the other girls present.

"It was my fault" Shirabe speak with its tender and gentle voice "I asked us to stay a little longer playing by the limits of the vineyards."

Sean clucked. That was another reason why Kirika irritated him, she could easily make Shirabe do the unthinkable and also cover it. Shun just sigh, he was accustomed and -unlike his younger brother- he had nothing bad against the blonde, after all her younger sister was his adoration, and if that giggly blonde made her sister happy less happy, it was okay.

"Don't care" Shun speak, he was particularly interested in the minor maid of Cadenzavna, Serena, and noticed that her sister was equally worship of it, so if there was any way he could create a connection with it, however minimal it was, he would use it " In addition Tsubasa doesn't return to Miss Maria yet anyway" downplayed shrugging.

"About that, we met a moments ago ".Kirika muttered.

"We no wanted to interrupt but they saw us first and Tsubasa-san told us it will take them a little longer to return, it was not necessary to wait for them, and could even start with dinner."

That was enough for Sean, he left the entrance going to his room by dialing rather his footsteps, and while the three ladies there looked uncomprehending, Kanade and Hibiki seemed about to laugh at any while as much as Miku and Shun looked uncomfortable.

"Then ..." Miku's voice broke the silence "... Should we go?"

"Sure" Shun gave her right, and the dark-haired, with the blonde who was acting as the guardian of her younger sister, went to the stables with the three steeds.

.

.

The day had been particularly entertaining for Tsubasa, except the painful morning in which Kanade took advantage of her masculine appearance to give some hits because it was now public that was she interested in Maria so the Tsukuyomi brothers were behind her again, though rather it would be Sean, because Shun seemed very interested in Serena, it seems like that once Kanade realize that that feeling for the Serbian was not friendship would have a bad time.

Tsubasa could ensure that Maria was the first woman who could amuse her without first had a sexual affair. While it all started with a challenge of seduction which follows her rules but not for that Tsubasa could underestimate the intelligence, elegance, security and independence of coral haired girl.

"And here it is where the wine we took that night came from" Aside Tsubasa said to Maria "As it must first be passed Mount Fuji is easy to distinguish when you want to steal so the vineyard is well protected."

"Interesting "recognized and María forgetting completely about the challenge, it was completely absorbed by Japanese culture and the few things that Tsubasa had managed to explain it. An example would be the flatteries, it seemed that the way in which she accepted and rejected were rude and equally Tsubasa flattered her completely neutral accent she had in the language of Japanese "Although it seems you have a special attachment for wine ."

"And I have it" Asserted once wanting to have a glass of that drink in hand instead simply bend her left arm at a right angle to the semi-closed fist, playing with his thumb and index finger "Wine is drink elegance and the elixir of unbridled passion of which we , the human are being creditors."

"What a profound words" Maria said in a mockingly "Aren't you in love rather than the percentage of alcohol in the drink?"

"Let me tell you that here wine is not so loaded, if I wanted you to be drunk I'd ask a rum loaded or English whisky "Tsubasa said simply moving her fingers and wrist as if she really had the handle of a glass "Also remember what was the drink that I offered. "She not even let her answer "In prove of that elegance that caught my eye and desire you awoke in me when I saw your electrifying gaze dismissively I gave you wine."

"Are you trying to tell me something special? Say it directly.

"You're beautiful, very men probably have told you this many times, but I'm sure that except for your relatives, no one has managed to explain why and always give your body" Maria was silent at these words, it was true, both Dr. Ver., as Sean and Shun Tsukuyomi always praised her body "I'll be frank, it is true that you have a beautiful body able to arouse desire in men and envy women with simply being, but on the other hand, it would not surprise me that another woman was prey to their charms."

In response the last comment Maria frowned, now she had no doubt that no Tsubasa knew of her null attraction to men. On the other hand, the Kazanari smiled only having caused.

"But I'll tell you something, Maria. The eyes are the windows to the soul, so it is that those honest girls want us to see their eyes, to seize men through a look, but what happens? That men are interested in the body, because for them the desire and lust go before love, but again I say, I'm different. While the first thing I saw was your body, but was that strong in your eyes that caught my attention. There are so many things that women have, it's impossible not to love them, isn't it? What I find most beautiful in a woman is her eyes, and it is my duty to inform you that yours are the most beautiful I've ever seen and I'll tell you why. I love when a woman is confident and believes strong enough to fend for herself, that's the reason why I decided to train Kirika, why Kanade is in my circle of friends and that's why I invited you to this game. Everything I mentioned earlier look even more transparent than water in your eyes, and it is my desire to see everything your eyes says, all security surrounding your voice when it speaks, all the delicacy that is in their movements, all the softness of your skin, all the sweetness ..." Tsubasa partially stopped talking when he noticed how incredibly close it was Maria who it looked quite shocked by his words. he had managed to break her defenses and could do anything with her as long as not pass the line of lust "... all the sweetness emanating from your lips.

Maria did not explain how, when or why, how his lips ended along with Tsubasa's.

The Kazanari certainly had the touch of the word, He knew how to speak, he knew seduce. The issued magnetism between them when he speak about the truth in her eyes and how much he valued her firm attitude was almost maddening, the effect of inevitable. Although she doesn't showed as firm as she was a couple of minutes ago Maria was sure that she wasn't really interested in the noble Kazanari at that time. Tsubasa's lips were really soft and caressing hers delicately, not displeased him, a strange thing because she had been kissed before, and still took them away all at once, but Tsubasa was different, it was as if the feeling of his lips were familiar and at the same time it was not.

Again without explaining how, when or why, Maria ended corresponding the kiss. In a moment she had closed her eyes and was carried away by the slow pace and at the same time imposing by Tsubasa's seal. Dance full of elegance that starred her lips was too delicate to be unreal, lacking abruptness, lacked excessive desire and a pool of drool, even so, her lip was bitten gently and tongues were briefly bonded before it was the Tsubasa same who slowly stopped the kiss.

Maria did not know whether to feel frustrated or relieved that the contact was over. She had to admit it was the best kiss someone had given her without touching, neither kidding, tenderness. There was passion in the kiss, it was true, but it was minimal, there was lust and desire, but almost no way, only remained elegance, challenge and Tsubasa's satisfaction to achieve complete its action and contact. Maria would never forget that touch so unreal to be for a man, so gentle, so strong and imposing.

Maria took two steps to her back disbelieving the index and middle fingers touching her lips once her brain completely realized what had just happened.

For the first time since they knew... Maria wasn't able to evade one of Tsubasa's techniques.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.
> 
> There is not so much to say, i think the last scene said all. I hope I leave you breathless with that kiss so... wow... thinks like this only come out in 3 am xD And happy birthday to me (?) xD
> 
> TN.
> 
> Sorry for the waiting, your translator had been sick. I promess this time I'll do my best traslating Scarlett's works.
> 
> I hope to see you here in the next episode of 'Seduction'.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

Serena stared at the actions of her sister once she entered the room they shared, she certainly looked confused and dismayed. Now she was equally intrigued by what might have happened between Maria and Tsubasa.

The dinner was postponed half an hour and yet neither of them had returned, so they took their advice and began with dinner, dinner that has ended at nine at o'clock and Maria and Tsubasa still without returning. Serena began to worry and stayed at the entrance of the house waiting, fortunately she was not alone, Kanade had kept her company until the sound of galloping of two horses echoed; the figures of the acclaimed Tsubasa and Maria let themselves be seen and Serena could understand how she had made her sister feel the previous afternoon.

Tsubasa helped Maria down like a gentleman, her sister was hesitant to have any contact with him, but since it was clear that without his help she could not go down, she let himself be done. Tsubasa only gazed playfully at her and Kanade murmured a something and Tsubasa seemed to whisper a few things to her sister, who saw him annoyed but with a slight blush on the cheeks.

"Can you answer me what happened between you two?" Serena broke the silence in the loneliness of their room, without Kanade to next her already.

Maria looked away and Serena could see how -in unconscienced way- the tip of the tongue of Maria caress for a second her lower lip. Serena was not a stupid, she could already give an idea of what it meant, even more so she wanted to prove it.

"Maria-neesan ..."

"He kissed me..." She answered without looking at her younger sister and then lowering the tone of her voice and adding "...But I didn't bother ...I even corresponded."

Silence.

Serena burst out laughing and Maria already wanted the earth to swallow her, as she wished to fall asleep and not wake up for eighty-four years.

"He's good at what he does! See that achieving such a feat, he's the first one!"

"The first and the last," Maria remarked but Serena continued laughing. "I still cannot explain what the hell happened ..."

"Language..."

"Serena, that's the least important thing!" Maria exploded, and although her sister calmed down, she still looked amused. "I just committed an infidelity!"

That's how it is gentlemen. The beautiful lady Maria Cadenzavna Eve had a furtive romance with one of the Serb maidens in her region, and as expected, only the lady in question, Serena and Nastassja knew about this. That was one of the many reasons why Maria was tactful by the nobles, but to their dismay, their relationship was to be the best kept secret in the country, Serbia was not afraid to show its aberration to homosexual people, Serbia openly killed those kind of people, and it was clear that both girls wanted to keep their lives.

"Maria-neesan, breathe a little" Serena said trying to take away the importance "We are in Japan, a country a million miles away, she will not know or will complain.

"But..."

"I know that your honesty will not allow you to hide it, but that will be once we return, which we do not even know when it will be." She added and his gaze hardened. "And if we talk about that, she may be fooling you right now. You know how her family is, they are surely forcing her to go out with some nobleman and she must kiss him, caress him, show something, to be able to wait for you alive and not in a coffin. And even so… this may be convenient."

.

.

"A pleasure to be with you, beautiful Miku," Tsubasa said, stroking the girl's head. "I owe you much of the trip."

"Then tell us the details, Tsubasa-san." She heard Tachibana Hibiki say, and she also dazzled a wink on the part of the woman, the reference in there make Tsubasa to contain the laugh, that it was easy to deceive the perceptions of others. Surely Sean wanted to kill her and Maria was still in her lapse of "existential crisis" believing that she had kissed a man.

"When you take a tour in Gungnir, stop at Kanade's house. She's not the only one in trouble." Tsubasa winked back and walked to her steed.

Once Tsubasa mounted on Habakiri, everyone began the journey. Tsubasa was even surprised to see that during all this time she had ignored Itaba and Tomosato, she had concentrated so hard on the Serb as if to completely pass them. As she predicted, Sean was furious with her person, it was clear his interest in Kanade in the past and the growing interest in Maria in the present, and it was more than obvious how he managed to twist his nerves with the behavior she had with Maria and the behavior Maria had with her. Tsubasa rode smiling, had fulfilled her purpose, she had managed to kiss Maria.

Her lips were softer than she thought, and Tsubasa could assure that they could be addictive if the Cadenzavna responded with the same intensity. Tsubasa could not wait to imagine the moment when she'll have Maria completely surrendered her, yielding to desire altogether.

"Why so smiling, Tsubasa?" Shun asked, he looked, in a way, more pleasant than before.

"I got my goal with the beautiful Maria. I have been able to taste her lips."

"Normally you do not celebrate kissing a girl, considering that you can kiss whoever you want" Sean added dryly.

"That is because Maria is really impressive and, in addition, she's the first person I really care" Tsubasa did not fully clarify, it always gave her a way to defend herself, it was a somewhat old and used tactic but it followed working "But what is it from you, Shun? I see you more smiling than in previous times."

"Agh..." Sean complained as he walked away from the pair who looked amused.

"I was captivated by the beautiful Serena." That was something that Tsubasa already imagined, but that Shun admitted it so openly... "I think to court and make her my wife."

"That's too simple" The Kazanari said getting a confused look of Shun. In response, she only pulled her steed close to his and patted his back. "I wish you luck," She added.

For her part, Maria kept silent in her carriage pretending to sleep to avoid further questions and mocking on the part of her sister, as well as reflect and curse in their native language for having accepted the deal, but it is that, she had never expect things to end like that! Now she was in a certain way fearful of what Tsubasa could ask for, Maria hoped with her whole being that it was not something crazy but she also prayed because it was not something that would require spending too much time by Tsubasa's side, but she had said it before, Tsubasa was not an idiot and he knew how to take advantage of the opportunities he had.

Feeling slightly guilty about the infidelity previously revealed to her sister, she let her mind wander, and, feeling more and more in Morpheus arms, had to accept that the words of Serena were true, in the eyes of the others she had committed nothing bad, and clarifying it was not a good idea.

When Maria opened her eyes she found the vision of bluish hair and blue eyes looking at her with curiosity, at the time when she seemed to be moving. Almost with fear Maria looked around and noticed that she was actually moving on the stairs of Shirabe's house with Serena behind, chatting amiably with Shun Tsukuyomi.

"Tsubasa? " Maria seemed quite dismayed.

"That same one," replied the blue haired guy, finishing up the stairs.

"Could I get off?" She asked a little embarrassed, the last time Maria had been charried was when she was twelve and that was her father.

"Look, could of the verb can… I can. The matter here is if I'll do it." He said with a smile walking to the room Maria used to use.

"Drop me, please." Maria was remarkably tired so she did not really want to have an argument with that pleasantly annoying noble, and this was noted by the Japanese. He had two options:

1\. Leave her alone

2\. Play with her a little.

Tsubasa decided to do both, taking the end as the start and the beginning as the end.

"I will not do it" he said firmly as he —somehow— opened the door of the room and entered. "Your body seems quite comfortable and I enjoy the warmth that emanates."

"I'm not comfortable! It's just that I just woke up and I'm not reasoning much." Maria excused himself and seeing the Kazanari smile, the Cadenzavna knew she used the wrong excuse.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Inwardly the girl with her eyes cursed her pride. The next second was on the bed, nothing was unexpected as it seemed that Tsubasa's goal was to take her there; the unusual thing was that Tsubasa himself was on top of her, straddling his face dangerously close to her. "What do you do?! Take off of me!

"Why I should? It is very comfortable here."

"I'm going to shout" She tried, but Tsubasa did not flinch.

"You would have already done it," he added with the same smile. "Your subconscious, somehow misses me."

"You're crazy."

"And that's why I'm the rational one here" he replied defensively. "And to be like that gave me an idea about what to ask of you, about our challenge."

"We never said who won."

"It's obvious now." He moved closer to her. "But I want to think about it. It is a unique opportunity and I would not want to waste it."

"Why do not you ask for your final goal?"

"Because that's not funny, not to mention that I'm forcing you, and that's not my style."

"And what about the kiss you gave me yesterday?"

"You were asking me, just as you are doing now."

"Are you arrogant?" Maria asked raising the eyebrow as the nobleman approached a little more.

"Not that much. It is simply that your gaze has traveled from my face and gazing at my lips since you woke up, and when you look at my lips you unconsciously bite yours."

"Are you Marianthropist now? *

"It could be said." Without another word, the lips of the Serb were abruptly invaded by the Japanese.

Maria's hands went to Tsubasa's shoulders in an attempt to push him away, but he gave up once the Kazanari bit her lip slightly, again making her half open her mouth to his tongue.

Maria could not explain once more because it corresponded to the kiss that was bestowed on her, but she was doing it, she walked the cavity of Tsubasa while his hands clung to the man's long hair while Tsubasa kept his arms around her making support, and at the same time, cornering her. The time ran, and kept running, Maria could feel it and yet a part of her wanted to stop the time, more to remember who was the only person who achieved such an effect, stopped the kiss and slowly spread, but never expected to bump into the more chilling vision of all, the indigo eyes of Tsubasa. A dark blue that reflected nothing but a cold loneliness she received it. How was it possible that the blue-eye look was so changeable and because she always managed to see those changes? Where was the challenge? Where is the lust? Where is any kind of emotion left? Why did she feel any relief in the kiss? And the most important… Why did not it bother her that Tsubasa had kissed her again? Why even though she knew that both Kirika and Shirabe and Serena were at the door, Maria did not make the slightest move?

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful Maria. For tonight I must let you rest, after all you're exhausted."

"Tsubasa!" His first reaction was to literally explode. It had just created a huge misunderstanding because of him.

"I told you I'll come back," he said. "Do not worry, for now rest." He said goodbye, placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the bed, noting that they were not alone. His smile widened more, and passing between the younger ones, left the room, and minutes later, the house.

"María..." Kirika released his name with surprise and looking at her with the same emotion. Shirabe stared at the flushed floor as Serena watched with amusement as her older sister had hidden among the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.
> 
> It looks like Maria and Tsubasa have no idea of what's happening only that's hapepning.
> 
> Now... Not guys, you haven't read wrong, Maria has a girlfriend but who is it will be decided foy you. Since the beggining i wanted to give a Maria a girl, but i didn't want to mencionate her yet, but thanks to the kiss in chapter five I have to do it. I mean, if you kiss somebody but it is not the person you're dating, your first though is you did an infidelity, or well, that happened to me. So, you my reader, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS WHO WOULD YOU WANT AS MARIA'S GIRLFRIEND. It can be a symphogear character or someone you think she have chemistry. If you give sugerences I'll make an OC as Shirabe's brothers and if that OC don't like you we just fuck up, so I'm waiting for your ideas :D
> 
> *It isn't necessary to explain it a pun with Maria's name and the word philanthropist, right?
> 
> TN.
> 
> Forgive your lazy translator, please? It is Scarlett's fault too... her fic 'Gemas' was ending and she kept me all hyped.
> 
> By the way, see you in the next chapter of this translation.
> 
> And here's the formula again!
> 
> Kudos/Comments=Happy Translator=More Translations


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

Tsubasa passed through the portico of the Kazanari mansion with the calm so characteristic of her, as expected Shinji Ogawa was waiting for her. A boy a couple of years older than her, with chestnut hair and honey eyes, notoriously tall, of 1.80m and some remarkable square design glasses and black plastic. Ogawa Shinji, the secret guardian of Tsubasa and his best friend, who often served as her step-brother. (Even if he wasn't)

"You're late" He said with his arms crossed, Tsubasa clicked his tongue, he already expected that "Our senior was really mad. He wanted to see you when you arrive but he ended sleep.

"So?" She asked with remarkable disinterest and Ogawa sighed. I already expected that response from his protégé, it was more than clear to all the residents of the mansion, the contempt he felt for the current leader of the Kazanari family.

"Pretend some kind of interest, please?" He said tired "Fudou-sama it's old and ill, he can go anytime and lately you only give him disgusts with your adventures."

"Are you going to reproach me?" Tsubasa asked annoyed. Ogawa denied. "It's he who started all this." She blame with bad contained anger "If he wants the things to the Kazanari going as always he must to agree I have to act as I have been doing."

"Trust me I understands. I'm only giving you the message Yatsuhiro-sama leave to you. Remember I'm not family, I'm just an employee."

Now it was Tsubasa's turn to sigh, she knew that she had once again touched a sensitive theme in the young man, although in her defence, he had also touched a sensitive theme in her, just remembering it...

"Tomorrow I'm leaving early to Tsukuyomi's house. Do you wanna come with me?" Tsubasa asked.

"I can just a while. Miss Yukine will come here and my presence is required." Tsubasa raised her eyebrow.

"At what time?"

"Three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Interesting" Tsubasa reflected posing his right hand on his chin "Invite Kanade and Miss Kohinata too. Surely Tachibana will come with here, if she doesn't want to come say to her she's contracted. "

"What are you planning for?"

"An especial evening for an especial woman" Tsubasa winked to her friend while she was walking toward the stairs to her room.

Now Ogawa was confused in the living room. Since when did Tsubasa take so much attention for just one woman? He also wondered if this time she was being open, because, the Amou, wouldn't be happy they were already making a wedding between their first-born and Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was an expert in putting young Shinji in trouble.

.

.

The way Shirabe woke up was not the usual one. Regularly a certain blonde was thrown on her bed and always woke up her in various ways, sometimes they were kisses on the forehead or cheek, other times was some tickles, other times Kirika used to cover her nose until Shirabe drowned and the one she remembered the most -which was quite uncomfortable for both of them - it was an occasion when Kirika woke her with a kiss on the lips. Shirabe still remembered her face blushing at incredible speed while Kirika apologized again and again claiming it was an accident, swearing that she wanted to kiss her on the cheek as always, but that at the last moment Shirabe moved and she landed on her lips.

Remembering this, it was that she felt somewhat lonely that the green-eyed girl did not jump on her to wake her up, although it was also the blonde who woke him up. The unmistakable sound of Tsubasa-san's brandishing sword was heard from his room. When I look at his pink eyes through the window he ran into Tsubasa and Ogawa in front of a tired Kirika, who did not hold her Kusarigama, but took a sickle/scythe similar to the one I brought to the house Kohinata -its size, shape and colour it was different-, while Ogawa looked with a naginata behind the blonde; Tsubasa rested on guard with a katana in each hand.

She didn't know how long she stayed looking at the blonde, who was pretty good at defending herself from the fierce attacks that the apprentices of Fudou Kazanari gave her at the time she was attacking. Great was also her surprise to realize that she had managed to make a couple of cuts to both, although they were quite light, while Kirika only had one in the shin and another near the left wrist. When Shirabe least noticed, they all left their guard positions and her beloved Kirika looked in Shirabe's direction and then smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed, but he also smiled back.

"Shirabe! Morning!" She shouted from the ground.

"Good morning, Kiri-chan" She answered the greeting without raising her voice, it was difficult to say whether they heard her or not, but as they had been together for eleven years, Shirabe knew that Kirika had heard her, that open smile showed her that.

"Nice to see you my little Shirabe" Tsubasa greeted next to Kirika with both katanas down. Normally she would bother to be called "Little" but she also knew Tsubasa and knew that it was not a mockery of her height, but rather it was an affectionate way to call her because she was five years younger than him, without adding that there were times when he treated her like an authentic younger sister.

"Good morning, Tsubasa-san, Ogawa-san"

"Good morning Shirabe-sama" Ogawa returned the greeting.

"I'll be down right with you"

"Don't worry about that" Tsubasa said "To be honest, we were ready to wake you up and ask your permission to take a bath"

"Also, I only came here to help Kirika-san with her entrainment." Ogawa said while caressing Kirika's blond hair. "I have some things to do"

"I see..." Shirabe said "Then, come in."

"Thanks" Said the blue-haired looking for an ephemeral moment two windows to the left of the piece of Shirabe, he knew that the youngest of the family was not the only one who had seen them.

Maria had been speechless when she first saw Kirika fight, she had to admit that she was too good and it bothered her that they could not give her a rank just because she was a woman when she seemed to be better than some men. Tsubasa and Ogawa were not left behind, each one showed his own style and they gave a duel worthy of being witnessed, and that she had noticed that none of the three had given their hundred percent, since they were mostly fixing faults in his movements. This also surprised her. Tsubasa was not the classic teacher who said "I'm your teacher, I'm perfect and you shut up", on the contrary. He saw how he accepted Kirika's observations with a smile and tried them, and if he found useful them he used them in the following rounds.

Seem like this, Mr. Kazanari was not a bad person... Until she remembered that arrogant and seductive face he showed with her the vast majority of the time they spend together; meanwhile he increased her distrust with him.

It's common to say that something too perfect always hides something. An example was the stereotypes in Europe about homosexual people. It was because when someone had something it could be considerate "defect" he look some other thing and abilities to compensate it. This, linked with Tsubasa, make her clear to see he was hiding something. Her technique with the sword was impeccable, so his secret could possibly be linked with some kind of "debility" and that elegance that characterized him reveals some gentleness. And now she saw him again, it seemed as that costume of having all under control was not innate from Tsubasa, it was inherited, as if he was obligate to keep the same posture the whole time; and Maria was sure it was linked with the sweet taste in the glass and the gentleness with the kiss her while looking for arouse her without getting at all.

Now she understood. Tsubasa was proving her again, but this time the test was longer and harder. Tsubasa practically said Maria without words he wants her to discover that secret by herself. Smart guy. He knew how to stimulate her to catch her attention and then kept her near at least.

What kind of things could hide Mr. Kazanari?

Her reputation with the other girls wasn't precisely a secret. Even the fact he was training Kirika was known by the public. Her comportment was of a perfect protocol as well ability of word... And that's where, trying to connect all this that her mind betrayed her and remembered the kissed she shared with him. She has returned both kisses! And not only that, she has enjoyed it but she would never admit loud, obviously. Although, this bring her the memory of her sister the las day.

_"Don't say a simple word" Maria warned once Serena opened her mouth, she did not even think to tell her anything! Outrageous._

_"Can you give us a moment?" Serena asked to her company._

_"S-Sure" The youngest of the Tsukuyomi brothers spoke as she pulled her guardian from the neck of her shirt, which by the way was open-mouthed._

_"I already know what you are going to say, Serena" Maria told her with an ounce of resignation._

_"No, you don't." She played a little with his voice but seeing the decayed look of her sister tried to get serious "Sis, I not judge you. I'm only surprised at your attitude and how Tsubasa-san perseverance works."_

_"Serena, I..." Maria tried to explain herself to later feel the hand of the one mentioned in her head playing with her hair. "...I don't know what's happening to me"_

_"I know, you like girls but you're feeling attraction for a man but also you have a girlfriend." She comforted her by forcing Maria to see her straight in the eyes "It's like if I start to be attracted for a woman, that would be weird and I'll be really confused."_

_"Go to the point"_

_"Forget a moment of your ties and look inside your temptations." She explained "You know Leiur don't like me at all and if you put me choose between her and Tsubasa-san, I'll choose him."_

_"Why?" Mary asked, visibly confused that her younger sister would prefer a stranger to the girl with whom she had already had three years of relationship._

_"I don't know"_

_"What an opinion you give me..."_

_"I like him" Serena took air before continue "...He's the first person I see making you lose in something as simple as a kiss and he's one of the fewest who break your walls so easily."_

_"I'm not trying something because I'm interested in nothing. I will only focus in see how everything goings up"_

_"If you say so..."_

Maria whimpered trying to further away that memory.

That talk was not too significant but that phrase from Serena... Forget a moment of her ties and look inside her temptations... What were her ties? She didn't know. What was her temptation? Kazanari Tsubasa without doubts.

The knocks in the door returned Maria to reality.

"María-neesan, breakfast is served" Serena announced.

"I'm leaving" Maria listened her sister giggling, she was sure it was cause Mr. Kazanari. It was like Serena wanted to 'take her' on the 'right path' with the first man she found, but she already know her sister wasn't like that.

Once she had straightened her hair and dressed appropriately for what was left of the day, she opened the door to her room and went down to the dining room. As he supposed, Tsubasa was there, chatting with Shirabe while Sean gave him spiteful looks and Shun was talking to Serena. What he could not imagine was meeting Tsubasa already dressed in other clothes a little more formal but with wet hair, clearly by a shower. The rebellious hair of the blue haired clung to his forehead and skin; and for a moment, his face seemed somewhat effeminate and he could not help but imagine it as if he were a woman. Very surely I would not hesitate a lot to go out with his female version.

Breakfast was fairly quiet, Sean tried to talk to her a couple of times because he was sitting next to her, but each attempt was easily dissuaded, not only by her, but also by Tsubasa and Serena. It seemed as if neither of them liked her, although frankly she did not like it either, if Shun was the same, she had to say, she felt sorry for her sister; if the situation between her and Serena were reversed, surely she would try to support her to be with Kanade-san instead of Shun as well as She was doing to get her with Tsubasa instead of Leiur.

What?

It was rather obvious to Maria that Kanade shared her sexual preferences, and the way she looked at her sister prompted her a feeling between tenderness and amuse at the same time. Maria feels able to see all about Kanade. It was too clear for her that the red haired girl limited her about feeling something more for someone who doesn't wanted more than a friendship but she wasn't notice about that. The girl wasn't aware from her own feelings.

"And tell me, gorgeous Maria" Tsubasa's voice caught her attentions, obligating her to saw him "Do you have something to do soon?"

"Not really" she answered. If Tsubasa wanted to know when to ask her "punishment" –trying to put it a name– he had to know it could be whenever he wanted.

"A normal person would feel for you, but I'm rejoicing with it."

"As I said, you're crazy" Maria remarked the words she had spit on him the previous day when he said that his subconscious was praying for him.

"And that's what I said I'm the sane here" He replied with the same words, the same smile and the same defiant look as he eat the last bite of his plate "It was pleasant to have breakfast with you a while from the time we did it and this time it was not silent. " When he mentioned that, he went to his younger sister and bowed slightly "Thank you, Miss Serena" Then Tsubasa turned to Maria "and see you later, gorgeous Maria"

"See you" Maria returned consternated, from when they saw off each other so directly?

When she finished breakfast she decided to read a little, so he went to her room. Great was her surprise to find a dress two centimetres below the knee wine colour with a black coat and wine inside to mark contrast. On the floor, it was a black high-heeled shoes and, when she managed to get close to the dress, she observed in neat handwriting a message that was undoubtedly from Tsubasa, kept her style controlling and kind while dulling it with her imminent sarcasm.

_"I'll be with you at 8:30pm and return you here every time you wish at least it is before midnight."_

Four hours. Almost four hours she must been at Tsubasa's side. It'll be an ordeal, but at least she can find out more about the secret hiding by the noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.
> 
> To inform you a bit about me ... Well I just moved house (again 7-7) so I'm installing and had n hope you enjoyed the chapter, there seems like Maria already begins to suspect something...
> 
> TN.
> 
> Nothing to say... I'm sleppy. I need a rest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazanari Tsubasa is one of the most influential nobles in Japan. Being able to have whoever she wants, she chooses a woman who doesn't follow to her standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Alondra Scarlett

Serena watched again the dress in the bed after reading the note again. She sighed and turned around to her big sis.

"Seems like he knew you won't reject it." Serena raised a brow glancing at Maria's. "Did you think about it?"

Maria gulped, looking nervous before answer.

"Well, he already bought the clothes and said he'll come here, so... It would be rude just to reject him, right?" Asked doubting and Serena burst in laugh on bed "What?"

"Are you listening what are you saying?" Serena asked while laughing, receiving a confused face from María. The youngest Cadenzavna tried to just calm down, she really tried, but Maria's face wasn't helpful at all.

They spent –without exaggeration– ten minutes before Serena could calm down and regulate her breathing. During all that time Maria just sat in the chair of the small desk that was there, and watched calmly as how her sister was losing a few pounds of so much laughing.

"Let's see, Maria-neesan" Serena said after calming down. "I want you to close your eyes and put attention what I'm going to say, okay?"

"Okay" She said not very convinced, accepting only the blind trust she had in her sister.

"You, a nineteen-year-old Serbian woman, beautiful and independent, holding a furtive relationship for a whole year, being courted by the most reputable man in Airgetlám ... Your have a sexy physic, wavy pink hair, with your adorable and distinctive cat buns, blue-green eyes, good body shape and a firm and sometimes gallant attitude, a party was held in the house of the man in question, he bought you a dress, shoes, makeup and I send them to your house next to flowers and a note ... "Maria's eyes widened immediately.

It. Couldn't. Be. Possible.

»"With Nastassja and mine help, you pretended to be terrible ill, and then you trow hot all that to the trash when you "were better" Serena made quotes with her fingers "Got it? Cause if you're not I can give you another clue: Dr. Ver."

Maria clicked her tongue when she realized the parallelism of the situation, and the worst thing was that she was acting in a completely different way.

"Don't worry, you won't be completely alone with him" Serena said capturing Maria's attention. "Kanade had already invite me and Kirika mentioned something about a dance she'll going with Shirabe. I bet it's related with Tsubasa-san.

"And why I don't knew about that?" Maria interrogated while Serena smiled.

"Because you were I the cloud thinking I don't know what. Kirika shouted in the table, also she gave me Kanade's invitation.

"Talking about her..." Serena looked curious the fast Maria change the conversation to Kanade "How's she with you?"

"Really nice I guess. Something she's too polite, more than she ought but I like her." Now was Maria's turn to laugh, but only a few seconds and more refined than Serena did, who right now was looking her confused.

.

.

Her purple eyes watch with skepticism the women in front her.

"Then the rumors are truth." The skepticism kept there while she was blinking, rubbing her eyes and repeating the process. "You reformed!" Pointed out with her index finger.

In front Chris was no more and no more less than Kazanari Tsubasa changing her clothes and she couldn't help to blush even with the binder hiding her chest.

"I'm in a journey a month and when I'm back you're reform..."

"Calm down, Yukine" Tsubasa wait giggling "You should know you have not to trust in rumor, if you do is like confirm I'm in a polygamous marriage with you and Kanade."

"You're close of that" Yukine Chris, a girl with nineteen years old, silver hair and purple eyes. Short but not without a gorgeous body cause this, a gorgeous body that make Tsubasa lost her mind countless times.

"It's a game more" she said leaving her in the bed next to Chris. "But, this is a hundred time harder"

"Tough girl?" Chris asked with scornfulness diverting her glance just for a second to Tsubasa's not fasten up shirt.

"Very tough, proud, smart and defiant. She's not afraid of confront with a man even if he is in a high position, and the mos interesting..." Tsubasa kept silence making Chris lean closer her trying to fulfill her curiosity "Her attraction to man is as inexistent as mine"

"Jesus!" The Kazanari laughed at this reaction. "And what do you pretend to do? No, wait. What the hell have you did with her? What do you told her?

Then, Tsubasa saw Chris' preoccupation and decided to calm down her.

"Take it easy, I haven't say her I'm a girl..." She caressed her hair "...yet."

"Whaaat?!" She couldn't help shout but Tsubasa only closer more the distance.

"If you want to caught something of your interest, first you have caught her attention and then make it think you lose and then show your last card, that one that makes you invincible."

"And that'll be...?" Chris frowned with her glance still glued in Tsubasa's shirt.

"When she find out..." She approached her face to Chris' ear "...her lust for me will be uncontrollable.

"Why are you so sure?" She asked feeling how her body was reacting.

"I did it with you and now your body wants me to touch it, and you..." Tsubasa's right hand went to her neck and the left to her waist. "...you want to touch me"

"You're shameless as hell"

"And you love as well" Affirmed kissing the younger one.

"Don't be so full of yourself" she answered once the kiss ended while her hands drove to the Kazanari's shirt.

"Just why it's you, I'll do for this moment"

Tsubasa said with an amused smile moving her kisses from Chris lips to her cheek before downed to her neck.

"That's perfect" She say with a smile similar to Tsubasa's while she was pulling off her shirt from her body meanwhile Tsubasa start to untie the ribbons of Chris' dress.

This is the way Tsubasa wasted time of her life dressing.

.

.

"Perfect... Just perfect..." He sighed once he had the Serbian woman in front of her dressed in the outfit she had bought her.

"You only say so cause you see me with good eyes" Maria said somewhat unnerving at the memory of her talk with Serena, Tsubasa didn't like that attitude much, so she would do something to remedy it.

"Doubt my words from my words if you want, but not about the looks of hungry men in my residence once you'll be there" She said "Surely you won't need help to make those imbeciles leave you alone"

"And are you don't one of them too?" Maria asked to Tsubasa a capacious question.

"Of course I'm not. Cause I'm watching more to the stronger and independent woman you are and that make me more than imbecile." She replied with a tone so serious that surprised the peli-coral "but now, are you ready to go?" Tsubasa asked with her gallantry back.

Maria nodded twice.

"Let me help you" Tsubasa asked Maria extending her hand in front of the float. Maria just nodded a little doubtful and after a while took it. Maria felt up tired, and the night was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.
> 
> Hehehehehehe I could not resist, I wanted to publish it later ... But I said to myself, if I do not update now, I do not update until I remember it, so here it is, I know it's going to slow but I really want to deepen as much as I can in characters.
> 
> TN.
> 
> I have been busy but I can't understand why take so long to update when the chapter was already... I have not forgivness.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. See you again I don't know when.
> 
> Good Night.
> 
> RandomTranslations


End file.
